Dunkelheit und Schmerzen
by Adahra
Summary: Ein Kampf, gefolgt von Schmerzen und Dunkelheit.


Discl. Alle Personen und Orte, die aus Tolkiens Werken bekannt sind, gehören ihm bzw. seinen Erben. Ich habe sie mir nur mal ausgeliehen und verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

-- ° -- ° -- ° -- ° --

_**Dunkelheit und Schmerzen**_  
  
Der Angriff kam plötzlich, keiner hatte damit gerechnet. Sie überrannten uns, setzten die Verteidigung völlig ausser Kraft.  
  
Ich stand auf der großen Steinbrücke als ich ihn sah. Hochaufgerichtet, schwarz wie die Nacht, von düster lodernden Flammen umgeben. In einer Hand sein flammendes Schwert in der anderen eine Peitsche aus Feuer. Vor mir stand ein Balrog Morgoths.  
  
Einen Moment sah ich ihn nur an, wurde von seiner düsteren Aura fast erdrückt, als er mit dem Schwert zum ersten Schlag ausholte.  
  
Funken sprühten und die mir entgegen schlagenden Flammen drohten mich zu verbrennen, nur mein Schild schütze mich, ein Stück Mithril schützte mein Leben, für den Moment.  
  
Mit unverminderter Härte schlug er zu, immer wieder nahm er mir die Luft zum atmen.  
  
Ich spürte wie meine Kraft schwand, doch aufgeben, mich meinem Schicksal einfach so zu ergeben....... nein, das konnte ich nicht, ich war ein Krieger und als solcher wollte ich in die Hallen Mandos eingehen, gefallen im Kampf und in Ehre.  
  
Mit letzter Kraft konterte ich seinen Angriff, ingnorierte den Schmerz in meinem Arm, der durch das glühende Schild verursacht wurde. Schnell schlug ich zu, versenkte mein Schwert bis zum Heft in seiner schwarzen, glühenden Haut.  
  
Ein von Schmerzen geprägtes Brüllen hallte von den Felswänden wieder, als die Klinge meines Schwertes auf weiches Fleisch stieß, es durchtrennte und bluten ließ. Doch mit dem Brüllen des Balrogs vermischte sich ein Schrei. Mein Schrei, geboren aus meinen Schmerzen, Schmerzen die ich versuchte zu ignorieren, obwohl mein Körper in Flammen zu stehen schien. Schmerzen in meinen Armen, die verbrannt waren, Schmerzen in meinen Lungen, die von der Hitze der Luft brannten. Doch ich mußte kämpfen, wollte kämpfen, wollte den dunklen Mächten den gänzlichen Triumph nicht gönnen.  
  
Das Brüllen des Balrogs wandte sich von Schmerzen in Wut. Unvermittelt raste seine Feuerpeitsche auf mich nieder, traf meinen Rücken, zerriß den Stoff meiner Tunika, brannte sich in meine Haut. Ich roch mein eigenes verbranntes Fleisch, spürte wieder den Schmerz. Er flüsterte ich solle aufgeben, mich ihm ganz hingeben, lockte mich mit süßen Versprechungen, doch das konnte ich nicht, zu groß war mein stolz.  
  
Ich kämpfte weiter, drängte ihn weiter auf den Rand der Brücke zu, ignorierte die Peitschenschläge, die auf mich nieder schnellten. Ignorierte meinen schmerzenden Körper, den Geruch von verbrannten Fleisch. Immer weiter trieb ich ihn dem Rand entgegen, seinem Ende entgegen. Immer und immer wieder versenkte ich mein Schwert in seinem Körper.  
  
Und dann viel er, stürzte von der Brücke, hinab in die Tiefe der Schlucht, hinab in die Dunkelheit aus der er einst gekommen war.  
  
Erschöpft sank ich in die Knie, spürte Erleichterung und Stolz. Stolz der Dunkelheit die Stirn geboten zu haben.  
  
Doch plötzlich, aus dem Nichts der Dunkelheit, schnellte ein Feuerstrahl empor. Noch ehe ich wußte was geschehen war, schloß er sich um meinen Oberkörper, schnürte mich zusammen, ließ mich nicht entkommen.  
  
Ein Ruck ging durch meinen Körper, als ich über den Rand der Brücke gezogen wurde. Da wußte ich, er hatte mich geholt, wollte mir den Sieg nicht lassen.  
  
Ich sollte mit ihm fallen, ein Fall in die Dunkelheit.  
  
Ich sah seinen Körper unter mir in das Nichts stürzen, sah wie er an die Felsen prallte, wie sein schwarzer Körper zerschmettert wurde.  
  
In seiner Hand hielt er den Griff der flammenden Peitsche, die mich hielt und mit ihm in den Tod riß.  
  
Ein letztes mal richtete ich meinen Blick hinauf.  
  
Über mir waren die mächtigen Mauern Gondolins.  
  
Gondolin, meine Heimat, mein Leben, meine Zuflucht.  
  
Es brannte, genau wie ich brannte.  
  
Wir erduldeten das gleiche Schicksal, versanken in Flammen und Dunkelheit.  
  
Ich schloß meine Augen, hieß die Dunkelheit wilkommen und ließ mich fallen, fallen in das süße Nichts der Dunkelheit. 

-- ° -- ° -- ° -- ° --

Ich hoffe meine Vorstellung von Glorfindels Fall in die Dunkelheit hat euch gefallen.  
  
LG  
  
celair 


End file.
